the power of emotion
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: having made earth his permanent home ledo learns of the many human emotions that people of earth exhibit. namely he learns of his desire for amy. rated M for sex and content
1. Chapter 1

**a story I came up with out of the blue after watching the gargantia series. warning, content may not be for all readers. enjoy**

this story takes place after the events of the main series. a few weeks after the defeat of kugel's army things returned to normal for the citizens of gargantia, but for one young man, his world was changed forever.

after his battle with striker and the sacrifice of his A.I partner chamber ledo was finally able to put the war against the hideauze behind him and focus on his new life and newfound freedom. of course without chamber to aid him ledo must now adapt to life on his own, which he has done for the most part. he had full understanding of the earth's language and could speak it well, also he learned to make a life of his own outside of battle having made a living as a full fledged scavenger working under bellows and pinion and learning the value of money. he even acquired a place of his own, a small living quarters given to him by the citizens as a thank you for saving them countless times. all seemed well, though ledo still had one problem. he has yet to truly understand all human emotion as he was about to discover.

it was a calm day as the sea wind blew a gentle breeze, a beautiful day for the fleet of gargantia to pass through. in the dock area several yumboros surface from the water and come up on the dock. one of them opens up and bellows steps out looking around

"well that was quite a haul, though not as much as I though there would be" she says stretching

she then turns to one of the other yumboros and says "hey, ledo. you find something good?"

then the one she was facing opens and ledo hops out of the cockpit.

"no not really. I don't think I got any relics or anything, just some metals" he says looking at the yumboro

"oh, well that's ok we can still use that stuff for valuables. good work as usual. you can take off the rest of today if you like" says bellows

"oh ok, thank you miss bellows" he says

"oh heh no need to be so polite ledo" she says smiling

then on a upper level looking over a rail pinion waves down at them "hey, ledo! when you're done helping the angry cow there I may need your help" he yells

"hey, who are you calling angry cow you prick!?" she yells with a scowl

"ho ho, your fangs are showing bellows. better go take a shower before you burn out" says pinion tauntingly

"why don't you come down and say it to my face, loudmouth?! oh wait, you're not going to. you been real tame since lukkage pussy-whipped you." says bellows with a snicker

"wha?! she did not "pussy-whip" me!" yells pinion

meanwhile ledo has left the docks and is walking around the fleet "hmm what should I do in the meantime? I suppose I will use my money to buy more good food" he says to himself walking

"hey! ledo!" shouts a voice

he looks around hearing it. then from the sky a familiar face flew toward him from a glider. amy lands right in front of him wearing her usual outfit with a bright smile on her face

"ah, amy" he says, a bit happy seeing her

"hi ledo, you just getting back?" says amy

"yes, I am finished for the day" says ledo

"oh good. I have a few more deliveries to make before I finish. so what are you gonna do now?" says amy

"well I'm not sure. I was thinking of getting something to eat" he says

"oh, I'd love to go eat with you. but I can't, haha. not now anyway" she says with a giggle "um, ledo?"

"yes, amy?" he asks

"oh I was wondering, would you like to come to my place later? my brother would like you to visit and... so would I" she says blushing and rubbing her arm

"oh um actually... I was thinking.. I have a place now and I'd like you to come see it.. if you like" he says blushing a bit looking away

"ah, I'd love to ledo! hehe ok it's settled. meet me here around 5 o' clock then show me your place ok?" says amy happily

"ok, here at 5" says ledo nodding

"right well see you later!" says amy as she waves smiling then turns and jumps flying away on her glider

"bye" simply says ledo watching her leave.

he seems entranced looking at her figure from behind as she dashes away. then when she takes off he sees a glimse of her panties from underneath her skirt. at that moment the feeling he had before making his heart beat faster and his body heat up increased. it seems to hit him every time he sees her. the more he sees her the stronger the feeling got. at that moment also he felt the thing between his legs get hard and press against his pants. he of course did not know this feeling as he had never felt it when he was a soldier. he knew he liked amy, but it was becoming an extreme like. he had felt different emotions in his time on earth. happiness, sadness, anger, compassion, but never anything like this. this was lust.

"amy... I feel like... I want to have her... and touch her..." he says to himself.

he decided that he must find out what these feelings were. his next stop, the gargantia library.


	2. Chapter 2

later in the day ledo is seen walking up and down the hallways in one of the larger vessels looking for a place of reference to the history of earth and its people, namely a library. still not totally familiar with every facility he wanders around aimlessly for a while.

"hmm... where is it?" he thinks to himself

he keeps wandering until a familiar voice calls to him

"hello young man, are you lost?"

ledo looks around to see who it was, then standing there in his standard labcoat was dr. oldham

"oh, dr. oldham" says ledo

"hmm did you need my help finding something?" asks oldham

"oh... actually yes" says ledo

later on ledo is walking down a hall with a piece of paper in his hand. he is looking at it as it has directions on it written by the doctor

"should be right here.." he says looking straight ahead and sees the entrance to the gargantia historical library.

he walks in and looks around seeing tall shelves lined with many books.

"huh, so this is the place. wow" says ledo walking around looking at the paper again

he walks up and down a few eisles until he sees the human history and biology section. he takes a handful of books from the shelf and goes to a table setting them down and sits down pulling a book to him

"so this is how humans of earth gathered and stored information back in the day. these books must be ancient. hm I suppose I must read through them"

he opens one book and starts reading. this was a fairly new experience for him as he was mostly used to having info given to him digitally or pulled up by an A.I unit. usually in moments like this ledo would consult his mech partner chamber for intel but of course he can no longer do so as chamber was destroyed in battle against striker so ledo knew he must gather intel through alternate means. minutes pass and ledo has read through a book about human behavior and emotion.

"so this is what it means... to love another person.. I have strong feelings for amy... whenever I'm around her my heart races and... I feel extremely happy. but... why do I get this sensation... in my midsection area. it gets hard.. whenever I think of her.. hmm"

soon after he reads several books on human biology and sex education.

"when a human male becomes aroused by a female blood rushes to the male sex organ known as a penis and becomes hard on the outside. when in this state in most cases the hardened penis can be returned to normal through ejaculation or sexual intercourse...hmm"

he flips through more pages and continues reading

"though mainly used for the sake of reproduction sexual intercourse is also used to signify affection and romantic feelings between two people..."

a half hour passes and ledo finishes reading the books he gathered. he stands breathing a bit heavy and blushing a little grasping at his chest.

"wow... so that is what is happening to me... I... I want... I want.. to have sex with amy"

afterwards it is a little past 4 pm and ledo is seen walking along a path through an area with a busy market. heading toward the side of the ship he was on he suddenly stops and ducks behind a steel beam. peeking around the corner he sees amy standing near a rail with her two friends saya and melty chatting. he stays hidden and watches them from afar focusing his gaze on amy. even at a distance ledo couldn't help but admire amy's features. her cute face and blue eyes, her silky brown hair that flowed with the wind, her flattering two piece outfit showing off her belly button, and her short skirt that perfectly defined her curves and her hips and butt. she was a true sight to behold for ledo who began to feel warm again

"amy..."

later it is now 5 pm and ledo stands at the spot where he and amy agreed to meet earlier. he stands in place and waits anxiously. then he sees her running towards him.

"ledo!" she yells waving as she stops in front of him

"here I am. sorry I kept you waiting"

"oh no, I have not been waiting. I just got here" says ledo shaking his head

"oh ok good, then I got here just in time hehe. so, ready to go?" says amy

"yes" he says

"alright let's go, I can't wait to see your place" she says happily as she turns and walks ledo nods and follows walking just behind her.

"oh hey ledo, what do you want to eat?" she asks

"oh um... anything is fine with me. whatever you want" he says

"ok, then I know just the thing" she says smiling as they walk ledo observes amy from behind closely watching her ass move. blushing a bit he turns away.

after shopping around a bit they finally get to ledo's place, a small living quarters that looks similiar to an apartment. as amy is in the small kitchen area preparing the food ledo sits on a bed thinking to himself while watching her.

"I... want to do that with amy but... I don't know if I should... but.. just having her here is making my body hot..."

"ok it's ready!" says amy the two then sit and eat fried fish at a small dinner table

"so ledo is it good?" asks amy biting into a piece


	3. Chapter 3

ledo picks up a piece with his fork and puts it in his mouth slowly chewing.

"mmmm, this is delicious" says ledo eating more

"oh goodie, I'm glad you like it" says amy smiling

the two continued finishing their meal and talking about their day. minutes after amy stood and stretched.

"ahhh that was great, I'm stuffed haha" says amy as she looks at ledo shyly with her hands behind her back.

"um well... I should get going now, it's late. let's do this more often ok ledo?" she says with a giggle then turns and heads for the door

ledo quickly looks up seeing that she's leaving

"what should I do? now is my best chance.. argh, I just can't hold it anymore!" he thinks to himself

he quickly stands and faces her saying "amy, wait"

"huh?" she stops and turns to face him

"there is.. something I must tell you. please come over here" he says

"oh ok" she says walking over next to the bed in front of him.  
"what is it ledo?"

"well you see... I have learned many things while on this planet, and have felt many things.. and one thing I have felt.. is feelings toward you" he says

amy looks at him with a shocked face

"amy.. I like you.. no, more than that. I have strong feelings of affection for you" he says with conviction

amy's eyes widen hearing this, her cheeks turning red

"l-ledo.. is that true? you.. you really like me that much?" she asks

"yes" he says

"ledo... I feel the same way about you... but this is so sudden. I never thought I'd hear that from you" she says looking away shyly still blushing

he then puts his hands on her shoulders and says "amy, I want you"

"huh?!-" she says facing him

but before she could say another word he leans in and presses his lips against hers. stunned as she was she could not resist the kiss. they kiss for a good 10 seconds, slightly rubbing tongues against one another then as they pull away a trail of saliva drops from their mouths

"ledo...t-that was my first kiss" says amy with her finger on her lip blushing even more.

"amy.." says ledo wrapping his arms around her back pulling her closer to him "my body feels hot. I would like.. to be intimate with you"

amy snaps out of her haze and looks up at him

"wha? intimate? you mean.. s-sex?!" she asks

he nods gazing at her

"uh, I dunno ledo. I-I don't think I can" she says stepping back a bit

"why? do you not have feelings for me?" he says

"no it's not that! I do, it's just I think it's too early to get intimate right now" she says

"understand... I've been holding these feelings in me for a long time and I... can't hold them in anymore. so please.. indulge me" he says stepping toward her with arms still around her

"ledo, this is becoming uncomfortable.. please don't" says amy placing hands on his chest trying to push him away

"amy, stay here for a while.. don't go.." he says tightening his grip around her

"agh, no ledo. please stop. let me go. I have to go. brother is waiting" she says trying to pull away more

"do not resist" he says bluntly as he soon gets behind her with arms around her waist and starts to pull her towards the bed

"no! argh! s-stop ledo please! let me go! don't do.. agh!" says amy trying to struggle and break free of his grip to no avail

once close to the bed ledo forces amy onto it face down with her upper torso on the bed and her ass and legs hanging off the side of it with feet touching the floor. he keeps a hand on her back to keep her from running.

"w-what are you gonna do to me? ledo please, you're scaring me" says amy looking back at him frightened

"I believe... this is one of the positions.." he whispers to himself

he then reaches around her waist and unhooks her belt buckle that fastens her skirt. then grabs the waist of the skirt from the back and slides it off and down her legs along with her panties exposing her whole lower body.

"ahh! w-why'd you pull my clothes off?! what are you doing?!" yells amy nervously

still keeping a hand on her ledo reaches down and pulls off his own pants and underwear down to his knees exposing himself with his cock fully erect. seeing it amy gasps

"ledo... don't do this" she pleads

"amy.. just relax" says ledo

right after saying this ledo swiftly sticks his throbbing cock in amy's ass. amy lets out a loud moan, her eyes closed shut. ledo grunts a bit feeling his cock squeezed in her. he then puts his hands on her hips holding her in place and starts thrusting into her. a jolt of pain spread through amys body with every thrust making her body flinch. she winces and moans in agony as ledo pounds her backside with his dick repeatedly. this continued for about a minute then ledo began to thrust faster, the sound of their bodies pounding together making a clapping noise.

"ledo... its hurts.." says amy as tears form in her eyes

"argh, I'm sorry amy... but I can't stop.." says ledo still pounding ledo grunts with every hump starting to sweat from his forehead while amy keeps moaning unable to speak from the pain.

though amy was clearly in agony it would seem that after a while her body was slowly becoming aroused by the feeling of ledo's pressing cock. her pussy started to become moist and fluid began to slowly drip from her privates making a puddle just below them. as amy cletched the sheets on the bed being pounded into ledo began to cletch his teeth as he felt immense pleasure.

"agh, I... I feel... like I'm gonna burst" says ledo for a couple more seconds he continued thrusting until he felt it.

he lets out a loud moan thrusting hard then he cums, releasing a white, sticky liquid from his dick into her ass. panting a great bit he slowly backs away from her, his cum dripping out her ass and down her legs also from his cock. also panting and body shivering a bit from the shock amy crawls onto the bed weakly and lays down on it turning to face him, tearing rolling down her cheeks.

"ledo... you... you monster..." she says in a weak voice then faints on the bed

ledo, starting to come back to his normal state of mind, sees amy faint and leans against a desk now realizing the magnitude of what he has done. still panting his eyes widen, horrified at his own actions.

"no... w-what have I done?... how could I do this?... amy... I never meant to hurt you.." he says hanging his head in sorrow


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 2 days since the incident in ledo's room, and of course no one knows what occured besides ledo and amy. the two haven't talked or seen each other since that day. usually helping with the treasure dives ledo has taken off staying in his room and only goes out a few times for food and fresh air, still feeling grief and guilt over hurting amy. amy still makes her deliveries but not as frequent and seems glum and sad, confused about ledo's actions. it is noon and ledo decides to go out for a walk, still in his slump. slowly walking along the ship sides he thinks.

"... I haven't got much sleep... I can't get it out of my head..."

he sees the image of amy crying and calling him a monster in his head.

"... she probably doesn't want to see me anyone.. when the next fleet passes.. I should just leave gargantia for good... that's what's best.."

still walking he finds himself standing outside the library he visited the other day.

"hmm..." he says then walks inside

he looks around a bit then notices the books he read earlier. he takes them off the shelf, goes to a table and flips through them.

"hmmm... is there something..."

"ah, interested in that eh?" says a voice behind ledo

ledo turns around and sees dr. oldham standing behind him.

"oh, dr. oldham.." says ledo

"haha yup. interesting in human biology huh? I expected you would be, being a boy after all" says oldham

"uh well..a bit... um, doctor.. I have a question..."

a minute or so later.

"ah, well when one forces a sexual act on another it's called rape" says oldham

"rape?" says ledo

"yes, it's an ugly part of human nature that some wish to force themselves on others. plus in the world of olden times it was considered a crime" says the doctor

"ah... a crime.." says ledo

"indeed, one that has hurt many people... although in the darkest parts of society some were enticed by the thought of it... and even, aroused"

ledo hearing this starts to think, once again getting the warm feeling he felt before.

elsewhere on this calm, sunny day gargantia was full of life. amy's friends, saya and melty, are seen walking around the docking bays.

"so do you know what's wrong with amy? she's been real gloomy lately" says melty

"I dunno. yeah she does seem sad about something, and she hasn't really talked to us much" says saya

"yeah, come to think of it I haven't seen ledo around much" says melty

"me either. you think something happened?" says saya

"dunno. hey I know, lets invite that hottie to come with us" says melty

saya nods and they keep walking. going past some storage buildings saya suddenly stops. melty turns back to her.

"huh? what's wrong saya?" she asks

"do you hear that?" says saya

"hear what?

"that sound, from there" saya says pointing to the building

they both face their ears toward the warehouse listening. they both hear sounds coming from it.

"it sounds like... groans... and thumps..?" says melty

"lets check it out" says saya

they nod and walk around between two buildings till they get to the warehouse door. they quietly open it and sneak in, hearing the sound more clearly. slowly advancing toward the center staying hidden behind boxes they peek around the corner seeing two people on the floor having sex. upon closer inspection it is pinion and lukkage with pinion on his back his pants pulled down to his knees and lukkage who's naked from the waist down straddling him. the two have been have been at it for a while as they both are quite sweaty. they moan as lukkage grinds on his throbbing dick while melty and saya watch in hiding.

"it's pinion... and the pirate queen?" says melty whispering

"they're having sex?" whispered saya blushing

after a loud groan they stop and pinion says "wow pirate queen.. pretty bold to come and knock boots in a place like this.."

"heh.. well I can't very well do this in my own quarters, and bold is in my nature. I am a pirate after all" says lukkage

"yeah.. but an open warehouse? kinda dirty.. and didn't think you'd be this rough.." he says sitting up a bit panting

"hehe... yeah but you like dirty and rough don't you, treasure boy" she says sliding her finger on the side of his face then to his chin

"hey... don't taunt me.." he says

she grins then playfully backhand slaps him on the face. after that she gets close and licks him from his chin to his forehead then holds him by his shirt collar.

"I want more.."

she tightens the walls of her pussy around his cock making him groan.

"damn...agh.." he says as she continues bouncing up and down on his cock

saya and melty sneak back out the warehouse unseen and continue walking through the area blushing.

"oh wow, those two were really going at it huh?" says melty

"yeah, whoa. can't believe I saw such a... display" says saya putting her hand on her face

melty then stops and says "hey I know what we should do..."

"huh?"

"ledo has a place now right? we should visit!" says melty

"ah, yeah!" says saya

a little later on ledo is in his room sitting on a chair looking blanking at the floor thinking.

"I'm not sure... what to do next... should I..."

then suddenly he hears a knock at the door. he looks up at the door.

"amy?..."

he goes over to the door and opens it seeing melty and saya standing outside the door.

"hiya hottie" says melty as she and saya wave

"oh, hello there" says ledo

"we heard you got new living quarters and wanted to come visit. so can we come in, please?" says melty

"if you're not too busy" says saya

"oh no not really. you may come in" says ledo then stands back letting them in

"oh thanks ledo!" says melty as the two walk in

the girls look around checking out the room as ledo closes the door behind them.

"wow what a nice place. you're so lucky ledo" says melty

"have you enjoyed living here ledo?" asks saya

"oh yes, it is satisfactory" says ledo

"great!... oh, say ledo. you won't believe what we saw a little while ago" says melty smirking a bit

saya gasps a bit looking at melty.

"wha? you're gonna tell him about that?!" saya says softly

"mmhmm" says melty nodding then facing ledo

"see, we saw pinion and pirate queen lukkage in a warehouse near the docks. they were having sex"

ledo somewhat perks up hearing this.

"having... sex?.."

"yeah, right there on the floor. in an open warehouse no less. it was intense" says melty

"oh.. my.." says says covering her face

"I... see.." says ledo thinking

"they were going hard. sweating and moaning and.. and... you know ledo... it would be better to show you rather than tell you so.. how about we demonstrate it on you?" says melty

"er, yeah" says saya blushing

"demonstrate.. sex?" says ledo

"yeah hehe. what do you say?" says melty


	5. Chapter 5

"er... sure" says ledo

"alright! heh.." says melty who then points at him "first you gotta remove all your clothes"

"all my clothes.." says ledo looking at himself

he then slowly removes his shirt then his pants and finally his underwear. once removed his manpart sticks straight out fully erect indicating he is already aroused in the moment. melty and saya both stare at it briefly.

"wow. so big" says saya

"heh, I'll like this" says melty who quickly strips down naked as well and stands in front of ledo who stares at her

"ok I'm first. let's do it!"

"wha? hey no fair!" says saya

"it was my idea, I go first" says melty grinning then turns to ledo placing her hand on his chest

"first we kiss"

ledo nods and leans down then the two kiss for a few seconds wrestling tongues. pulling apart melty grins, walks over to the wall and puts both hands against it and spreads her legs a bit sticking her ass out.

"ok ledo. do me from behind. stick that bulging thing in my ass" says melty shaking her ass at ledo

ledo nods and slowly comes to het instinctively knowing what to do. ledo knew he didn't feel about these two the way he does about amy. however getting a tongue kiss from a girl and seeing her naked has invoked his lustful urge once again. ledo puts his hards on her hips and swiftly shoves his dick up her ass. melty moans loud as ledo grunts feeling the same tightness on his penis he felt before.

"ahh.. so thick.." says melty

ledo begins to pound her ass steadily shooting his dick further up her ass with every thrust. melty moans as she grates her nails against the wall in pleasure. ledo continues thrusting for a minute as saya looks on. soon after the two end up on the edge of the bed with melty in his lap facing away from him. holding up one of her legs ledo drives his dick straight upwards penetrating melty's pussy repeatedly much to melty's delight. she moans loudly feeling ledo's hardened penis going further and further into her. melty's bodily juices drip down from wet pussy onto both their legs as ledo grabs her right breast rubbing it.

"ah.. ah.. ooh... ledo.. so good.. ugnh.. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna cum!..."

"arg... cum.." says ledo slightly thrusting faster

after a while melty lets out a loud moan and cums while ledo thrusts once more before stopping, leaving their midsections sticky and moist. melty gently leans back on ledo exhausted. ledo holds her for a second then sits her down on the bed and catches his breath while melty gets on the floor on her knees. as ledo starts to get his second wind saya walks up to him smiling shyly and has already stripped naked.

"um, my turn?" she says blushing

ledo looks up and down at her then nods. her lower region has already gotten wet it seems from watching him and melty banging for a while. she steps closer to him and they french kiss for a few seconds. then she looks down at him placing her hand under her right boob.

"would you... like to suck on it?" she asks

ledo nods. saya stands right next to him and ledo sits up a bit till his face is in front of her boob. he grabs it gently then licks her nipple. saya flinches and moans softly.

he then puts his lips on her boob around the nipple and starts sucking. saya moans looking up at the ceiling while sliding her hand through ledo's soft hair. he sucks for a few seconds more then looks up at her and the two kiss again. afterwards they get up on the bed and lay in a 69 position with saya on top.

"I... kinda always wanted to try this hehe" says saya wrapping her hand around his dick that is still warm and hard

"urgh... oh ok" says ledo staring up at her wet pussy

saya fancies his cock for a second then starts up the side of it and around the tip before putting her whole mouth over it. she begins to bob her head up and down sucking on his dick while doing so. ledo groans feeling the inside of her mouth press against his cock. he then lifts up his face a bit and purs his mouth over the opening of her pussy and sucks a bit, almost kinda kissing it. saya lets out a muffled moan then sucks faster. seconds later ledo cums a little in her mouth, getting saya to lift her face and get a breath. ledo starts to lick up and down the lips of her pussy making saya moan again.

"ahh.. ledo... mmm... that feels.. so good"

saya starts to move her hips over ledo's face as he licks rougher. eventually she lets out a cry and slightly squirts cum on ledo's face and the two stop to catch their breath. they then sit on the bed in an upright position with saya in ledo's lap facing him with legs wrapped around his waist. the two hug each other as saya bounces up and down continuously on ledo's cock going all the way down on it

"ugh... ledo.." "mmm.. yes.." she digs her nails into his back as she grinds on him faster, the bed squeaking louder.

ledo grunts frequently feeling his dick began to get sore. after a minute sweat starts to drip from their faces.

"ledo... agh... almost there!..."

within seconds the two moan loud and they cum almost in unison. they stop, panting heavily and saya wraps her arms around ledo once more resting her head on his shoulders.

"that was... amazing..." she says in a weak voice

moments later saya and melty are laid out on the bed sleeping peacefully. ledo stands near the bed and throws a blanket over them covering them up. he then sits in his chair now with pants on still catching his breath and thinks to himself.

"I did it again... this time to others... these lustful urges... would... you ever forgive me... amy?..."


	6. Chapter 6

the next morning it was a partly cloudy but still fairly nice day. as the citizens of gargantia walked around the marketplace doing their daily routine amy, who was just coming back from doing her deliveries, walks along the bridges still a bit depressed and deep in thought about the events of a few days ago.

"I still can't believe ledo did that... what got into him back then?.. just thinking about it gives me chills but.. I can't stop thinking about it... why ledo? why haven't you tried to talk to me for days? I know I've kinda avoided him but... or maybe he doesn't really like me anymore... I should go and talk to him but... I dunno.. I'm nervous of what he might do.. my butt is still a bit sore from when he did that... oh I'm so confused" she thinks to herself

after a while she goes inside a ship and eventually walks up to her front door. she sighs then goes inside trying not to look sad.

"hey, I'm home" she says walking in

she goes in a room seeing her little brother bevel sitting in the bed.

"ah hey sis. you finished up quick today" says bevel

"oh yeah, didn't have that many deliveries heh. so you hungry? ready for breakfast?" says amy

"oh yeah, I'm starved" says bevel

"ok, breakfast coming right up" says amy then walks into the kitchen area

after a few minutes amy cooks up some pancakes and sausage. she hands bevel a plate and tray as he eats in bed while amy eats at a table.

"mmm this is good. thanks sis" says bevel

"oh you're welcome, there's more if you want seconds" says amy putting her plate in the sink and starts watching dishes

"no I'm quite full heh. oh yeah, there's something I wanna ask you amy" he says

"hmm? what is it? says amy

"well I was wondering if you had seen or talked to ledo the past few days?" bevel asks

amy flinches a little hearing his name. she looks down continuing to wash dishes.

"oh, no I haven't..." says amy

"oh I see" says bevel

"uh, why do you ask, bevel?" says amy curiously

"oh well I kinda heard people say ledo seemed real quiet and gloomy lately. he was being more introverted and staying in his room, much like he was when he first came to gargantia, so I wondered why. maybe something happened with him.." says bevel

"hm maybe..." says amy still listening a bit intrigued

"oh yeah, I also heard someone say that ledo plans on leaving gargantia as soon as the next fleet passes by" says bevel

hearing this amy drops whats in her hand in the sink and her eyes widen in shock.

"but that's just a rumor. I sure hope it's not true. also I heard he apparently was in the library reading books on human emotion and biology. whats that all about?..." says bevel

"bevel, did you really hear that?!" says amy turning around

"oh, yeah. I heard it from people walking by the room" he says

"er... w-wait here, I'll be back later" she says

she then suddenly turns and dashes out the room shutting the door behind her and down the hallway.

"huh? hey amy wait! whats wrong?!... dang, whats with her?" says bevel

amy continues running around the living areas to another part of the ship, her mind racing.

"he's leaving?! now I understand, he realizes what he did and feels ashamed, thats why he wouldn't come talk to me. I gotta find him now! ledo don't leave! after everything we've been through you're just gonna run away?! no! you can't! ledo!"

she eventually reaches ledo's apartment. she runs up to his door and knocks frantically.

"ledo! ledooo!" she says banging on the door

after a while she backs up and leans against the wall catching her breath and fearing the worst, that he already left. then she hears the door unlock and it opens. ledo stands in the door seeing her.

"amy? hey, what's wrong?" says ledo

"oh thank goodness you're here.. I'm not too late" says amy panting

"hmm?" says ledo

a minute later the two are in ledo's apartment standing in the middle of the room. they both look like they want to speak but are hesitant to.

"well, I-" they both say at the time

they look away again somewhat shyly.

"oh, you first, ledo" says amy

"ok... um its good to see you again amy..." says ledo

"oh, good to see you too... it has been a couple days..." says amy

"so um... what brings you by today amy?" says ledo

"oh uh... I wanted to ask... I heard you were planning to leave gargantia. is that true?" asks amy

"oh... well yes... I know.. I did a terrible thing to you amy... it was despicable of me... I realized that later on, forcing myself on you was wrong... so, it would be best for us both if I just move on to another fleet" says ledo

"no, don't!" yells amy suddenly

ledo looks up at her, a bit surprised.

"please don't leave ledo, I know I was scared before but I know now that you didn't understand it either. you couldn't control it... I know you wouldn't hurt me intentionally... um you did say.. you had strong feelings for me didn't you?" says amy blushing

"oh, yes I did... and I still do" says ledo

"oh um.. well uh... I must tell you.. that I feel the same way about you, ledo. I.. I have for a while now" she says blushing with her hands behind her back

"y.. you do? really?" he says starting to blush

"yes really, so please don't leave gargantia ledo.. let's.. work it out ok?" she says shyly smiling

"o..ok I'll stay.. for you amy.. and I'm sorry for what I did to you... will you forgive me..?" says ledo

"yes, I forgive you ledo" says amy smiling brightly

"ah.. I'm glad" says ledo smiling back

"but..." she says

"hmmm? what?" he says

"since you did kinda force yourself on me, I'd like you to do something for me in return" she says

"oh um ok, anything you want I'll do, if I can" says ledo

amy looks at him and grins a little while ledo looks back wondering what she's thinking.

"ok then. first, how about a kiss?" says amy

she comes up to ledo wrapping her arms around his neck. they gaze into each others' eyes then kiss each other. for a couple seconds their tongues wrestle then amy pulls back still smiling.

"now, please get undressed" she says

"oh.. ok.." he says

ledo slowly removes his shirt and throws it on the floor exposing his abs and chest. amy then comes up to him again.

"here, I'll help you"

amy undo's ledo's pants then slowly pulls them down his legs. ledo lifts his feet and amy takes his pants off all the way throwing them to the side. she then does the same with his underwear exposing his already bulging penis. amy looks and blushes more at the sight of it.

"ok, on the bed" she says

she places her hands on his chest and lightly shoves him back toward the bed. ledo falls back onto the bed then slides back to the center of the bed looking at amy.

"now please, lay down on your back" says amy

ledo nods and lays flat on his back in bed with his head on a pillow. amy then stands near the bed, removes her light jacket then her top, and throws them to the side. not wearing a bra her supple breasts bounce a little after taking her top off. she then removes her skirt and panties and stands in front of ledo completely naked. ledo looking up blushes seeing her curvy, nude body and amy blushes as well a bit embarrassed. soon after she crawls onto the bed along the side of ledo then moves herself on top on ledo and straddles him.

"last time you did me from the back, now I want it from the front" says amy blushing looking down at him

she wraps her hand around his dick and guides it to her pussy then slowly starts to lower herself down on him. she winces a bit in pain, shutting her eyes tight and gritting her teeth as she feels his cock penetrating her and widening her walls.

"are... you ok amy?" says ledo looking up

"y-yeah... its my... first time.." says amy smiling a bit

eventually feeling ledo completely penetrate her amy lets out a moan as ledo grunts feeling the tightness of her pussy around his dick. she then starts to move her hips going up and up on his cock, moaning still feeling a bit of pain. after 30-40 seconds of grinding slow amy starts to hump faster as the pain turns to pleasure. for about 3 minutes they continue as amy keeps her hands on ledo's shoulders thrusting while ledo places his hands on her ass. they then kiss again passionately feeling the pleasure rise in their bodies. soon after amy sits up straight looking up at the ceiling still grinding and moaning as ledo then reaches up grabbing her boobs and grunting.

"agh.. ledo... ugh.. ugh.. I'm gonna.. burst.." says amy moaning loud

"amy... I think I'm gonna cum.." says ledo rubbing her breasts

seconds later they both cum simultaneously, ledo thrusting up into amy as she tightens her walls around him. she lets out a loud moan as he groans. their bodily fluids flow onto each other and slightly on the bed, then amy gently falls on ledo and the two embrace each other while panting. after wiping the sweat from each others' faces they kiss once again and cuddle together in the bed and rest.

the next day is it a bright and sunny sky over gargantia. as the people onboard crowd the shopping places as usual ledo calmly walks down a walkway. he then stops and looks around waiting for someone.

"ledo!"

he looks and sees amy happily run up to him.

"sorry to keep you waiting, ready to go?" says amy smiling brightly

"yes, of course dear amy" says ledo

the two then turn and head for a busy shopping place, side by side and hand in hand, officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

**~The End **

**thanks for reading. hope you enjoyed this little erotic story of mine. later**


End file.
